come and get it
by littleanimegirl1100
Summary: The boys have been avoiding the girls and they are getting sick of it.So the girls have a plan to turn this around.Could be a three-shot it depends on you guys.I do not own the songs i do the mashup. Inuxkag SanxMiro Soxma Tsuxblack KiddxLiz pattyx?


_**Come & get it.**_

_So Selena Gomez just released her new song "Come & get it" oh god what happened to her?! the bitch was on Disney channel! and a song by Adventure club oh well i still like the annyyywwwaayysss...i got inspired to do a crossover why not use Maka, Kagome, Sango pretty much all the girls from soul eater and just Some from Inuyasha? 0.0 so.._

_When your ready come and..._

_**Enjoy! **_

The boys have been avoiding them.

The group of girl where not sure why, as far as they knew they didn't do anything wrong.

So they came up with a plan to get at them for avoiding had no reason to where they playing some kind of sick joke?

The miko scoffed "Alright girls"-she said a determined glint in her eyes-"we have to find how to get back at those jerks"

The group their group contained...

Kagome, the miko

Sango, the demon exterminator

Kikyo, the older miko (I decided she shall be here for this :p)

Maka, the scythe miester (Sorry if i spelled that wrong don't have my contacts)

Tsubaki, the quiet but gentle weapon

Liz, the serious, but scared easily older Thompson sister, also one of Kid's guns.

And then there's patty, the childish, crazy, bubbly, giraffe loving, but serious at times, and defiantly not easily scared, younger gun and/ or Thompson sister.

"And how are we supposed do do that?" asked Liz, paying more attention to her nails then to their "Meeting".

"C'mon Liz" Patty gushed,"Don't ya want to get back at kid?" "OF COURSE I DO-" but was cut off by Maka, who had her head buried in a book.

"Liz, calm down, would you like us to get in trouble?" "No" "Well, then shut up please before i turn your head into a shape it shouldn' be." Her eyes like daggers towards the older just huffed and crossed her arms, keeping her mouth shut.

"Thank you"

Rule number 1,Never mess with Maka while shes studying.

"Sango?" Tsubaki called, she could tell that she didn't here her by the way she had her headphones on and by the way she was concentrated on punching the punching bag.

Walking over to the fuming rested her palm on her shoulder, trying to get her to relax on natural reflex Sango swung, and Tsubaki dodged it with grace, then waving off her apologies.

Rule number 2, Leave the exterminator alone while she is angry.

"Sango?".Sighing she turned around and gritted her teeth, but calmed down towards the taller wasn't her fault she was was the damned Houshi's.

"Yes Tsubaki?" she managed to force a taller one smiled warmly down at her, "Would you like me to warm you up a bath?, it'll help with all your tense muscles" she offered."Yeah, sure thanks" Nodding, Tsubaki scurried off to to get Sango's bath ready.

"So whats the plan?!" patty shouted, she really shold stop doing that.

"Oh, right!" Kagome said, getting back on track "We need to-"

"Yeah, yeah we got to that part already Kagome, can you get to the point?" Kikyo asked, not really wanting to be here, she was always impatient, and rude, even if she didn't mean couldn't help it, Naraku was ignoring her.

After a silence, Kagome decided to speak up again.

"As i was saying"-she glared at kikyo, who glared back and stuck her nose in the air stubborn like-"we need to get back at the boy's any ideas?"

She looked around and everyone was quiet lost in their own train of thought.

"How about we just beat their asses?" Sango suggested, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"Can't do that Sango, maybe you can to your pervert but the rest of us can't"

"Why not?" she whinned, stomping her foot on the ground like a child not wanting to take a nap.

"Because you know Inuyasha is stronger then me"

"Purify his ass"

"Tsubaki could never hurt Blackstar"

"If she's in sword form she can"

"Maka loves Soul to much and once again hes stronger and did i mention _Death scythe _ a fudging _death __scythe_"

"He can't do nothing without Maka wielding him around"

"Hey!" Maka cried lifting her head out of her book to have her face a beautiful shade of red.

"What it's true" the pair spoke in us-ion.

"Whatever" Maka mumbled, and considered throwing her book at them for a second, then deciding her study's are more important.

"Liz and Patty well..I don't think they can hurt their meister with their own wave length so..."

"Fine" Sango growled not really wanting to fight, she knew she one she went off to go soak in her bath.

"OK well im serious any ideas?" Kagome asked again, Kikyo suggested we started avoiding them but then explained they could all easily catch them, si that was out of the suggested having a giant giraffe squash them, Kagome just sighed at where getting now where with this.

"How about a song?" Tsubaki asked, kind of unsure of the idea herself.

Almost getting whiplash, Kagome smiled and hugged the taller girl as best as she could without having her face squished..._there._

"Oh my gosh! that's the most amazing thing ever!" Kagome giggled.

"So we are writing a song then?" Liz asked once again staring at her nails.

"yeah, we can start tonight but we need food first"

All of the girl's nodded in agreement, and stopped what they where doing, and started heading for the front door of Kagome's house.

**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*SIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING~*~*~*~*~*~**~**

All 6 girls where asleep except one, her short sandy blond hair brushing her shoulders every so often, while her hand frantically scribbled down the last words of the may seem stupid but Patty had always had a secret of writing songs.

So of course she never told hid behind giraffes and rainbows.

"Patty? What are you doing up this early?" She froze in her place, lucky her she had just finished.

"Oh nothing" she giggled, and crumbled the paper, then tossing it into the trash.

_damn now ill have to explain what happened to it _she mentally kicked herself.

"Oh, ok dear i just came up to tell Kagome that im leaving for work and that she needs to pick up Sota after his summer school finishes."

"No problem" she giggled once more and went to lay her head on her older sisters lap, snatching her blanket also, then making herself into a little cocoon of warmth then falling asleep.

**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~TEN'O CLOCK A.M.~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**

"God where is it?!" Kikyo grouched, looking for the piece of paper.

"Where is what?" Kagome asked coming into the room with a tray of pancakes, rice, and a glasses of Orange soda. (Im so weird ill eat this in the morning don't judge me!)

"That damned song.." she wondered off then sat back and rubbed her temple.

Waking up, but was never really asleep in the first stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"What's goin' on?" but no one answered her.

Looking up to see Kagome place the tray on her desk she jumped up to snatch the food, but was held back by the book worm "Nah ah patty"- she waved a single finger in her face telling her no-"I get to go first!" she yelled and pushed the other back, diving for the for them Tsubaki saved the fight.

"Now guys"-she rubbed her eyes-"don't you think its a little early for yelling and fighting? there's enough to go around" she said sternly a little grouchy herself since the pair woke her up.

"Sorry" the both said, but still elbowed each other.

"So i was thinking" Sango started, "why don't we hide our faces while singing the song? just to tease them and draw them two us" she others pondered on it for a moment and all agreed in eye contact that it was a great idea.

"Sure why not" Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders."But fist where is the song?" "Yeah, we need to finish it" Kikyo finished.

Sighing and standing up Patty walked over to the trash can and pulled out the piece of paper.

"I finished it this morning when your mother left, she came up to tell you and she found me at your desk so i crumbled it up and threw in the trash" she admitted.

"I have a confession two.." Tsubaki began softly, pulling out pieces of paper.

"I wrote a extra song just encase we wanted to go further into this" she handed the paper to Kagome who passed it on to everyone else.

"Wow"

"That is amazing!"

"How did you come up with _that?"_

"Good job"

"Awesome"

"perfect"

Not used to such compliments, Tsubaki blushed and clasped her hands behind her back as usual."Thank you" she bowed.

"Now where are we going to preform this at?" Liz questioned."well there's this thing that DJ's go and play in the woods and you can sign up to preform what you want, I heard the boys where going there" Kagome replied casually.

"Great" Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Lets go" "Wait" Maka stopped them, "how in the seven hells do we know when this is and where?" That was a pretty good question.

Kikyo's smirk widened.

"I have my ways, besides."-everyone knew shit was getting real now-"It's at about 10:30 p.m. and i we can still catch a spot now if we leave" of course Kikyo having a bunch of popular friends, knew about this a long time ago and got her into it.

Rule number 3 -When Kikyo smirks, thats an emotion, which means don't fuck with the way she does things.

Changing real quick and taking the tray with breakfast,and taking their now finished pieces they all quickly raced down stairs and to the front door.

"Wait.." Maka said again catching all the others attention."We don't have a car.." she pointed out.

Everyone looked at Kagome and smiled at each other knowingly at one another.

Then bursted into fits of giggles "Oh, you guys are to funny" Everyone else looked confused.

"C'mon you airheads" Kikyo said, calming her giggles and determind top hurry and leave.

"Do't you guys remember what my parents got us for our 16th birthday?" They all shookn their heads 'no'.

Waving them over to follow her to where Kikyo had gone, they walked in to see KIkyo already engine purring loudly and bouncing off the walls.

Looking back at the other's Kagome asked "Ok who knows how to ride these?" Only Sango and Liz raised their hand's.

"Maka?" "What me? i only road on one with Soul-" "who do you wanna ride with then?" Kagome asked, not really rushing but, scouring to find her favorite helmet.

Green and .

"Well C'mon" Hopping on the back of Kagome's solid black bike, Maka wasted no time in tightening her arms around her like she would was always afraid of falling off of these safer with the violent one, Tsubaki went on Sango's black and white one.

"Liz climbed on a red solid one Patty right behind her.

"Ok whose ready!?" Kikyo shouted over the noise of the engine's

"We are!" they shouted right back, and waited for the door to fully racing out into the sunlight.

"Fuck! fucking sun!" came from the girls upon leaving the darkness of the garage.

_So..i hope that was ok sorry for any cut out words and stuff its !):#! whoever figures out that time i will make sure to put you in here or something ;) but i hope you enjoyed no misspelled words sorry once again don't have contacts._

_but Reviews amuse me ^_^._


End file.
